Mokey Mokey OTK
The Mokey Mokey deck is a powerful OTK if it works, but it can be slow and not very effective if not. It revolves around Mokey Mokey, Mokey Mokey Smackdown and Human-Wave Tactics. Mokey Mokey Smackdown makes the ATK of the Mokey Mokey be 3000, if you destroy 1 other fairy-type monster you control, and after you do it attack your opponent with a powerful 3000 ATK monster, or even use Delta Attacker to cause 9000 direct damage to your opponent´s LP attacking with 3 Mokey Mokey. If you manage to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior after a turn Mokey Mokey Smackdown goes off, the very least Junk Warrior can have is 5300 ATK. You can also use Destruction Ring to destroy a Fairy-type and have a powered-up Mokey-Mokey before summoning Junk Warrior and attacking. Honest can be used when a monster is attack or to be used on a Mokey Mokey to activate the Mokey Mokey Smackdown. Guardian of Order can be easily summoned with the high-swarm of Mokey Mokey. Freya, Spirit of Victory and Hoshiningen are used to boost the Mokey Mokey by a small percent to give them a boost. Waboku, Gravity Bind, Threatening Roar,Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Level Limit - Area B, and Swords of Revealing Light all allow you to protect your monsters without harming yourself. The Astral Barrier and Spirit Barrier gives a 0 damage lock. Victoria prevents attacks to Mokey Mokey and other Fairy-type monsters. Dust Barrier gives protection against spell cards for up to 2 turns. Amulet of Ambition gives a advantage to Mokey Mokey by gaining large amounts of ATK from attacking, which allows it to destroy tough cards like Stardust Dragon and even Red Dragon Archfiend, Dark Armed Dragon, and Judgment Dragon! Sadly, it can't give the ability to destroy 1800 ATK Level 4 Monsters, though it can make it match up. Since it also goes back to your deck after use, it will be hard to waste it. This is a very deadly weapon when used in 2 since it can destroy any named monster by battle (without any other boosts). Shooting Star Bow - Ceal allows it to attack for 2300 damage when powered-up. Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce allows it to attack twice with 2800 ATK each when powered-up. Opti-Camouflage Armor is used to attack directly with no cost, this should be used over Shooting Star Bow - Ceal unless you plan to run other very powerful monsters. Sword of the Soul-Eater gives at least a minimum of a permanent 1000 ATK boost if used at the right time. Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu and Arms Hole allows you to search for these equip cards. Megamorph and Unstable Evolution gives a boost if you LP are lower than your opponent's. Megamorph does no harm if you manage to get higher other than a small 150 ATK drop even when Mokey Mokey Smackdown is used, but is inferior to Unstable Evolution in this deck. Unstable Evolution gives a permanent boost, it becomes 2400 when lower and 1200 when higher so you gain a 900 ATK boost regardless of LP. Mist Body prevents it from being destroyed by battle, however, it is inferior to the choice of Heart of Clear Water Being a Normal/Level 1/Fairy-type/LIGHT/300 ATK/100 DEF gives it many options for revival, swarm, and coming back. Human-Wave Tactics can summon it from the deck after a weak monster is destroyed. Sphere of Chaos can add it to your hand from your deck when Tribute Summoned. Emissary of the Afterlife can add it to your hand from the deck when destroyed, while Nova Summoner and Shining Angel Special Summon it from the deck when destroyed. Enchanting Fitting Room gives a chance to summon some Mokey Mokey and/or other monsters from your deck. The League of Uniform Nomenclature allows you to easily summon 2 more from your deck with just 1. Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen can summon Mokey Mokey and even Splendid Venus if you have no monsters! Dark Factory of Mass Production allows you to add 2 Mokey Mokey or other normal monsters from your graveyard. Symbols of Duty, Limit Reverse, Spirit Caller, Soul Resurrection and Birthright allow you to summon them back from the graveyard. Spirit Caller summons 1 when flipped. Kinka-Byo summons 1 for 1 turn only. Return Soul can bring back destroyed Mokey Mokeys. Ultimate Offering also allows you to normal summon many times at the cost of 500 LP per extra summon. This deck has some removal options available. Justi-Break gives Mokey Mokey a chance to attack and possible destroy a Effect Fairy-type for Mokey Mokey Smackdown. Order to Smash lets you destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap cards at the cost of a weak normal monster. Curse of Anubis (Card) allows you to easily destroy tough monsters by attacking. Hammer Shot has a advantage in here since you are usually playing with low-ATK monsters. If all else fails, the Staple cards still work. Future Fusion is used in here to easily summon Mokey Mokey King which instantly gets all 3 Mokey Mokeys on the field when removed from the field. Junk Warrior has a big advantage here since you're playing with level 2 or lower monsters with high attack. Junk Synchron can easily bring it out by using the level 2 fairys like the "Heralds". Armory Arm gives a simple boost to your monsters. Note- Please do not delete this deck! It makes for a very decent and intriguing strategy. I read the policy on deleting decks with impossible OTKs. I strongly want to change this page's title. If I were playing this deck, I would have the OTK in mind, but not be relying on it. I believe the main goal of this deck is to consistently hit hard with 3000 ATK and to bring out a very scary Junk Warrior. I have contributed much to this deck. I may have overdone it, so just please remove that which would not contribute much to this deck. As many go for the Teleport Dark Armed, this is just overlooked, so no one tested these cards for a regional tournament. And one more thing, it gives the underlooked Junk Warrior a very deadly use. Even having one Mokey Mokey go off puts Junk Warrior a staggering 5000+ ATK...the drawback being this will almost always happen on your own Main Phase 2. As for the one who said there are too many cards here, I agree. On the other hand, the cards here are mostly low-level normal monster support and fairy support. They are possibilities. Some cards like Skill Drain and Curse of Anubis, while helpful, aren't vital cards. We can certianly cut down on Traps, but this article isn't forcing a player to run them all. Goddess of Creation Venus and the Cloudians are Fairies who provide fodder for Smackdown. Happy Lover benefits from both the normal and fairy support, but it's rather weak. All in all, this deck is a mixture of both normal and fairies. And I could never understand why Calculator is a helpful monster in a low-level deck. Junk Synchron is a definite staple, however. 3,000 ATK level 1 monsters make Junk Warrior very happy. And it's easy to swarm with low-level monsters. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Agido * Airknight Parshath * Cloudian - Turbulence * Cloudian - Smoke Ball * Emissary of the Afterlife * Freya, Spirit of Victory * Guardian of Order * Hanewata * Happy Lover * Herald of Green Light/Herald of Orange Light/Herald of Purple Light * Honest * Hoshiningen * Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu * Junk Synchron * Kelbek * Kinka-Byo * Mokey Mokey x3 * Mudora * Mystical Shine Ball * Nova Summoner * Shining Angel * Spirit Caller * Skelengel * Sphere of Chaos * Spirit of the Harp * Splendid Venus * Tethys, Goddess of Light * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Forgiving Maiden * Victoria * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV10 Cards to consider if DNA Surgery is used in large quantities: * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive and Bokoichi the Freightening Car Spell Cards * Amulet of Ambition * Arms Hole * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Delta Attacker * Dust Barrier * Enchanting Fitting Room * Fires of Doomsday * Future Fusion * Hammer Shot * Level Limit - Area B * Megamorph but inferior to Unstable Evolution most of the time * Mist Body but inferior to Heart of Clear Water most of the time * Mokey Mokey Smackdown * Opti-Camouflage Armor * Scapegoat * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Stray Lambs * Swords of Revealing Light * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Symbols of Duty * The Law of the Normal * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Transcendent Wings * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Trap Cards * Astral Barrier * Birthright but inferior to Symbols of Duty most of the time * Curse of Anubis (Card) * Destruction Ring * DNA Surgery * Graceful Revival * Gravity Bind * Human-Wave Tactics * Justi-Break * Limit Reverse * Order to Smash * Return Soul * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Soul Resurrection * Spirit Barrier * The League of Uniform Nomenclature * Threatening Roar * Ultimate Offering * Urgent Tuning * Waboku Extra Deck * Armory Arm * Junk Warrior * Mokey Mokey King Category:Deck Type